overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Titus Annaeus Secundus
Titus Annaeus Secundus (ティトゥス・アンナエウス・セクンドゥス) is the Chief Librarian of Ashurbanipal within the Great Tomb of Nazarick. Appearance Titus's body has the appearance that consists of a fusion of an animal and human bones, with a height of around 150 cm. He has two horns sprouting from his head, four bone fingers, and two hoofed feet. He wears a red gown with silk covering his head. His body is adorned with many accessories that are all powerful magic items. On his arm is a bracelet that has seven jewels on it, a golden amulet around his neck, many different rings on his fingers and an assortment of jewels that decorate around his waist. Personality Titus Annaeus Secundus is a studiously wise individual, who tends to speak in a Shakespearean dialect. Titus is very analytical and uses deductive reasoning to solve certain problems, and questions that arise. Though Titus isolates himself in his study, he enjoys the company of others. This was so they may partake in one of his experiments and at the same time, impress them with his knowledge and research. He displays a persistent attitude, even when his experiments do not provide satisfactory results, it does not distress the skeleton mage who views it as a challenge that must be taken with great consideration so that he might improve. In addition to experimenting, his greatest concern is the library and its care; he spends most of his time overseeing its operation. Background Titus is the chief librarian of Nazarick, specialized in manufacturing magic scrolls. In order to limit the depletion of Nazarick's reserves, one of his assigned duties is to try to create magic scrolls by using sheepskin of the New World. However, he failed repeatedly as they could not bear magic above the 1st tier. Though the skin of "Abelion Sheep" provided by Demiurge could contain up to 3rd tier magic, it seems that he is not satisfied with the result. Titus is also in charge of translation. He is the one who translated Ninya's diary, which provided Ainz Ooal Gown with common sense and general knowledge of the New World. As a powerful elder lich he is capable of great magic and has a vast knowledge of it. Chronology The Show Must Go On! Arc During Nazarick's theater production, Titus suggested doing the play known as Romeo and Juliet. His suggestion was quickly taken by Albedo who presented it to Ainz. The Two Leaders Arc Titus was in the middle of conducting experiments regarding the production of magic scrolls when Mare Bello Fiore came to visit it to borrow some level 75 guards. Titus quickly deduced that Mare was planning on venturing outside of Nazarick and agreed to lend his Overlords. In return, Titus requested that Mare assist him in imbuing a fourth tier spell on a scroll. The experiment turns out to be a failure when the parchment made from the skin of a ten-year-old burst into flames. Titus then shares his theories about the magical crafting standard of the New World. It is his belief that while the level of magic that magic casters can store in scrolls is inferior to those made in YGGDRASIL, the scrolls do however possess a high degree of magical refinement, which Titus hopes to study further.Overlord Volume 08 Story 2: A Day in Nazarick Abilities and Powers Being specialized in the manufacturing classes, Titus' racial level of a skeleton mage is quite low. However, his total level is higher than the elder liches in Nazarick as he has many levels placed in manufacturing classes. Amongst the NPCs, he is capable of translating the New World's language. Relationships Mare Bello Fiore Out of all the other denizens within Nazarick, Titus would qualify as Mare's closest friend since they have a lot in common and would prefer to remain alone and isolate themselves if they could. Aura had stated that Mare often visits the Grand Library, and shares similar interests with Titus in literature. Trivia * Titus is an NPC who spends his time in Ashurbanipal. * His level of power far exceeds other normal Skeleton Mages because of his many job-related classes that make up for his racial class which is actually very weak. * In the Web Novel, Fluder became friends with the librarian.Overlord Second Half Chapter 22: The Academy Part 2 Quotes * (To Mare): "Mine ears hath never forgotten a word from the Overlord, Ainz-sama. Also considering thy position, 'tis an easily deducible conclusion — Good!" References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Web Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:NPCs Category:Undead Category:Skeletons Category:Skeleton Mages Category:Librarians Category:Craftsmen Category:Magic Casters Category:10th Floor Hierarchy Category:Nazarick